Leur liaison
by GredW
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les jeunes qui ont le droit à une vie amoureuse... Voici 7 fics sur Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Moody écrites sur les thèmes du set B de la com' LJ 7 liens. Deuxième fic sur le thème "Uniforme".
1. En haut de la Tour

Comme pour Gil et NICk (CSI), j'ai décidé d'utiliser un set de thèmes de la communauté LJ "7 liens" pour le couple Albus Dumbledore/Alastor Moody. Les sept thèmes du set B sont : Uniforme, Sagesse, Destin, Coucher de soleil, Cœur, Dispute et Cauchemar.

J'aime beaucoup ce pairing même s'il y a très peu de fics sur eux, ce qui est bien dommage.

Normalement, les sept fics seront des OS qui ne se suivront pas nécessairement. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont.

* * *

**Titre :** En haut de la tour  
**Pairing :** Albus Dumbledore/Alastor Moody  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR  
**Thème :** Coucher de soleil

* * *

Moody grommelait tout en montant les marches qui menaient en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il grogna encore devant la porte. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis sa propre scolarité dans l'école.

Il se rappelait, presque comme si cela s'était passé la veille, que la montée avait été plus joyeuse. Cela avait été juste avant son départ en vacances. Il avait fini son temps à Poudlard. Millie Oxford s'était portée "volontaire" pour lui laisser un dernier souvenir agréable. À l'époque, il n'avait pas encore découvert que la compagnie d'autres hommes pouvait conduire à des activités aussi sympathiques. Son humeur s'assombrit de nouveau. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça soit le cas ici.

Albus, appuyé contre un rempart, semblait contempler un coucher de soleil. Soufflant bruyamment, l'ancien Auror se plaça à côté du directeur.

« Alors ? » grogna-t-il de nouveau.

Cependant, Dumbledore ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu. Reniflant, Moody scruta son vieil ami. Il n'aimait pas quand on ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il allait parler quand l'autre sorcier leva la main pour l'arrêter. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Albus se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mon ami. Je profitais de ce coucher de soleil. Qui sait combien pourrons-nous encore en admirer avant de disparaître nous aussi…  
- D'humeur lyrique, Dumbledore ? »

L'homme sourit, amusé par l'air bougon de l'Auror.

« Arrêtez ces bêtises. Je déteste quand vous parlez ainsi ! Comme si… comme si…  
- … J'allais mourir bientôt… »

Moody refusa de croiser le regard clair du directeur, essayant de fuir cette idée qui le perturbait.

« Il faut nous préparer, Alastor.  
- Je sais, Albus… Je sais… Je suis prêt depuis la première guerre… mais… à l'époque… »

L'homme ne poursuivit pas, mais l'autre entendit la suite. À l'époque, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches. Dumbledore sourit tristement. C'était bien parce que l'idée de perdre Moody l'avait rendu nerveux et angoissé qu'il était ici, à présent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son vieux compagnon d'armes. Il savait que sous cette fausse bougonnerie se cachait aussi la peur de la perte, de la douleur provoquée par celle-ci.

Il savait aussi qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts à cette possibilité, même s'ils jouaient au contraire. Ils n'auraient pas le choix ; si l'un partait avant l'autre, celui-ci se devrait de continuer.

Moody soupira encore une fois. Albus se rapprocha jusqu'à se tenir tout près de son amant. L'Auror le regarda, d'un air maussade.

« Maintenant que le soleil a "disparu", vous êtes bien conscient qu'il nous faut redescendre par ces maudits escaliers !? »

Le directeur rit.

« - Nous ne sommes pas pressés, mon ami. Il y a un banc par là-bas, nous pourrions nous y asseoir, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'œil de l'Auror pétilla. La dernière fois qu'il y avait été assis, il avait passé une très bonne soirée. Quelques décennies plus tard, il avait appris quelques nouveaux trucs qui pourraient les aider. Après tout, la grande bataille n'était pas encore arrivée, ils avaient le droit de profiter du spectacle du soleil couchant…


	2. Se protéger pour mieux sauter

**Titre :** Se protéger pour mieux sauter  
**Pairing :** Albus Dumbledore/Alastor Moody  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR  
**Thème :** Uniforme

* * *

Tous deux concentrés, ils entendirent à peine l'horloge du bureau résonner de onze coups. Fawkes émit un petit piaillement. Il était redevenu un jeune phénix quelques jours auparavant. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, de telle façon qu'il paraissait même avoir figé les deux hommes dans une position d'attente et de réflexion. Après un long moment, Albus se pencha vers l'échiquier, faisant ainsi mouvoir lentement son corps, raidi par tant d'immobilité. Il bougea son cavalier puis sourit. Le mouvement fit tiquer Alastor. Il savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture, mais il avait espéré que son amant n'ait pas vu cette ouverture. Espoir vain, bien entendu, quand il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Le directeur de Poudlard et son regard pétillant fixaient l'autre joueur perdu dans ses stratégies d'attaque. Subitement, il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait aperçu celui qui n'était qu'un simple Auror à l'époque. Droit dans son uniforme, celui-ci lançait déjà des regards agacés et nerveux autour de lui. Alastor n'avait jamais aimé les mondanités, il ne s'en était pas caché, même quand il avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à la position de chef. Albus s'était dit, en voyant le jeune Moody, qu'il devait être un des Aurors de service, chargés de surveiller le banquet. Mais le professeur avait tout faux. Alastor Moody devait recevoir une décoration pour plusieurs affaires résolues avec brio. Quand il était monté sur scène, l'Auror avait semblé gêné et pressé de sortir de sous les projecteurs.  
Albus se souvenait surtout de ce qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant. Il avait refusé d'écouter son corps. La seule fois où il avait suivi ses sentiments, il avait perdu sa famille. Alors, il s'était détourné, cherchant une manière de se distraire de cette envie qui le prenait aux entrailles. Il avait réduit Moody à son uniforme, à sa fonction.  
Il avait cru avoir réussi, à l'oublier, à ne plus y penser. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient revus quelques années plus tard. Alastor avait pris de la bouteille, le jeune homme d'alors avait mûri, s'était épaissi, le professeur s'était même dit qu'il s'était embelli. À nouveau, des pensées interdites l'avaient envahi. Des pensées qui s'étaient intensifiées à chacune de leurs rencontres. Alors, il s'était protégé derrière son uniforme de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Pourtant, toutes ses barrières avaient été ébranlées à leur première conversation, à la première fois où Moody lui avait serré la main. Il avait senti son pouls s'accélérer, et ses paumes devenir moites. Il avait balbutié son nom et, rapidement, s'était enfui. C'était la première fois qu'on le voyait aussi distrait. Bien sûr, l'Auror n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.  
En effet, Alastor avait lui aussi vu cet homme, ce professeur et son uniforme de héros. Il s'était senti attiré, fasciné par l'envie d'en connaître davantage sur la personne qui avait mis hors d'état de nuire Grindelwald. Il avait eu envie d'aller lui parler, de lui poser des questions… de tout savoir sur lui, d'en savoir beaucoup trop… Il avait également fui, trop timide à l'époque derrière ses allures bourrues. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à draguer un homme comme lui.  
Cependant, quelques années plus tard, il n'était plus dans le même état d'esprit. Plus ils se voyaient, plus ils se rencontraient dans des dîners mondains, des banquets, des réunions officielles ou officieuses, et plus il lui plaisait. Et surtout, il le lui montrait. Le professeur lui avait résisté, ne s'offusquant pourtant pas de ses avances. Une relation s'était créée entre eux, un jeu de chat et de souris, entre séduction, respect et amitié. Dumbledore s'était pourtant toujours dérobé.

Le directeur revint au présent quand son ami bougea un pion. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir l'ancien Auror. Ou, tout du moins, il essayait. Son esprit le ramenait inexorablement en arrière.  
La première guerre avec les partisans de Voldemort avait éclaté. Comme maintenant, le travail de sape avait été mené en douceur, en sous-marin. Lui-même avait essayé de prévenir le Ministère mais, peu de monde l'avait écouté. Pourtant, drapé de son uniforme de directeur, il avait espéré qu'il serait écouté. En vain. Seul Mad-Eye s'était tenu prêt, organisant la défense de leur monde avec sa section d'Auror.  
Ils avaient tenu bon aux premières attaques, créant l'Ordre du Phénix, le dirigeant, le portant à bout de bras. Alastor avait d'ailleurs tenu deux fronts à la fois, réussissant à pousser dans leurs retranchements les Mangemorts et les dernières défenses de Dumbledore. Et, un soir, ils furent amants.

Subitement, le professeur Dumbledore vit ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait tous les coups qu'il devrait enchaîner pour aller jusqu'à la victoire. Il se sentit plus apaisé. Il put de nouveau laisser son esprit voguer.

Malheureusement, leur relation s'était détériorée après la disparition de Voldemort et la tenue des procès contre ses partisans. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Le souvenir de Gellert ne l'avait jamais lâché. Il aurait pourtant voulu…

Il avait fallu qu'il le retrouve, dépouillé de son ancien uniforme, de sa dignité, dans cette malle, pour qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point il lui avait manqué. Depuis, il avait déployé tous ses charmes, anciens et nouveaux, pour le ramener dans sa vie. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Moody était devenu un vieillard encore plus bourru et imprévisible mais, il avait très vite compris que ce qui avait marché avec lui avant pouvait encore fonctionner.

Le bruit sonore de l'horloge, qui marquait la demi-heure, le réveilla enfin. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran, puis à son amant qui somnolait dans son fauteuil. Attendri, il sourit. Ils n'étaient plus aussi jeunes et alertes. C'était peut-être ce qui les sauvait après tout. Ils avaient assez vécu pour profiter maintenant de chaque moment de leur vie.

Lentement, il réveilla l'ancien Auror et le prit par la main pour le conduire vers leur chambre. Là, il se dévêtit à côté de l'homme qui partageait maintenant ses nuits. Il quitta son uniforme de directeur sage et avisé. Il se glissa dans son lit, près de son amant. Pour quelques heures, le monde se limitait aux deux bras d'Alastor, l'enserrant dans une étreinte qu'il avait toujours connue possessive, laissant en dehors tous ses tracas d'enseignant, ses responsabilités, son passé et sa douleur. Plus rien ne comptait.


End file.
